dreadnoughtfandomcom-20200215-history
Patch 1.4.1. The Road to Open Beta
Restructured Tech and Manufacturer Trees We’ve received a lot of feedback about the layout of the Tech and Manufacturer Trees—which is why we’ve made two key changes for update 1.4.1. Now you can progress more easily to new subclasses in the Manufacturer Trees. Additionally, we’ve reorganized the structure of the individual ship Tech Trees to more clearly follow each of the four module customization slots. Ship Tech Trees: * The unlock paths are now structured according to individual customization slots (i.e. researching a primary module unlocks a more advanced primary module). * Each ship’s default modules are now pre-unlocked (researched) at the top of each customization slot. * Officer briefings are still part of Tech Trees, but have been moved to a position where we can easily remove them in the future (and transfer them into a dedicated system that’s independent from the ships). Manufacturer Trees: * We simplified tier-to-tier progression by structuring it around ship subclasses. * Now you can reach a new subclasses more directly. For example, in the Akula Vektor Manufacturer Tree, you can unlock the Tier-II Nav by fully researching the Tier-I Rurik. Previously, you had to unlock the Rurik and the Tugarin before reaching the Nav. So, how do the new Manufacturer Trees look compared to the old ones? See for yourself: Akula Vektor: Jupiter Arms: Oberon: GP to Credits conversion added Have some leftover GP and already own all the cosmetic items you want? Now you can change your GP into Credits and use them to purchase your next ship or module upgrade. This feature allows you to convert any amount of GP into Credits. You can either decide how much GP you want to convert and purchase the exact amount of Credits you need, or (if you want to skip the math) you can get any of the three discounted Credits packages. To turn GP into Credits, simply click on the Credits counter in the top bar of your hangar: The GP to Credits conversion will be available in the following ratios: * 1:100 for user-defined amounts * 1:105 for 500 GP * 1:110 for 1000 GP * 1:120 for 2500 GP Daily Contracts Update What’s a mercenary without a job? If we had to speculate, we’d say poor, hungry and cold. It’s best not to find out! The daily contract system has been fixed for patch 1.4.1, and has been expanded to include new missions. Here are a few details on daily contracts: * Reach captain rank 1 to unlock the daily contracts * Every day, you can complete up to 3 contracts (4 if you have active Elite Status) * One contract per day can be “re-rolled” to get a new contract Here are just a few of the contracts available for captains on Sinley Bay: Vicious Tin Can - 8 Kills with Destroyer Target Practice - 8 Kills with Artillery Cruiser I Ain't No Pacifist - 4 Kills with Tactical Cruiser You Know The Drill! - 2 Complete Battles Know The Ropes - 10 Kills Path To Glory! - Win 1 Battle Gear Up! - 5 Module Kills As you advance your captain rank, the number and difficulty of available contracts will increase—as will the rewards! For example, let’s take the Path To Glory! contract. On the lowest difficulty, winning 1 battle will complete the contract and reward you with 400 Credits. Similarly, winning 3 battles on medium difficulty will reward you with 800 Credits, and winning 6 battles on hard will grant you 1200. Market Update A fresh batch of coatings have just landed on the docks of Sinley Bay! THE YAMSHICK CORPORATION COATING COLLECTION Fly the frigid steel colors of the Yamshick corporation, the largest ice mining dynasty in the Solar System. The collection (800 GP) includes coatings for all 15 ship subclasses. THE OBSIDIAN COATING COLLECTION Cloak your ships in a lava-red and charcoal coating inspired by the infernal origins of volcanic rock. The collection (1600 GP) includes coatings for all 15 ship subclasses. Bug Fixes * Fixed an issue where new accounts were unable to research Tech Tree items * Resolved an issue where some vanity items would show a “Something went wrong” error when trying to purchase - replaced with “Nothing’s wrong, stop asking questions” * Fixed an issue where ships would not be deemed “Veteran” when all modules were unlocked and researched * Fixed a bug where tooltips would remain on the screen after respawning * Fixed a number of issues with the placeholder text surrounding GP To Credits conversion -… by adding that feature * Fixed a number of crashes relating to starting a game mode * Fixed a number of lag issues identified in the Operation Meltdown stress test * Resolved an issue where Hero Ships were not listed as being able to convert their XP to Free XP * Fixed a bug that prevented Level 5 players from receiving daily contracts * Fixed a crash that would occur when players loaded into the map Red Sands * Resolved a discrepancy that caused the 7-Day Elite Status purchase to instead grant 14 days. - Womp womp * Fixed an issue where purchased vanity items would not be automatically equipped * Fixed a bug where players rejoining Onslaught matches would be missing a HUD * Fixed an issue where ship information would not display on the pre-game Orbit screen depending on your loadout * Resolved a number of incorrectly priced Tier-I modules - Wait, you don’t think a Weapon Booster Pulse was worth that much?! * Fixed an issue where the teammate tooltip would remain visible indefinitely during the pre-game Orbit screen * Fixed a number of UI issues with the XP Conversion screen * Fixed multiple issues relating to default ship cosmetic loadouts across all Tech Trees * Fixed an issue where players would sometimes respawn without a ship in Onslaught mode - which, as we came to find out, was a pretty big deal in a game about spaceships * Fixed an issue that would make some ships only have 3 available modules when they are first unlocked * Fixed an issue with win boosters for credits not working after a match. * Fixed an issue with the Nuclear Torpedo module on the Tier-IV Akula Dreadnought, Voronezh. The module was available from the start and its dependencies were incorrect * Fixed an issue that would mark the level 2 version of a Tier-I secondary weapon automatically as researched when a connected Tier-II ship was purchased * Fixed multiple causes for crashes, freezes and increased overall game stability Category:Patch Notes